Stand the Test of Time
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: Because true love stands the test of time...- ignore the corny summary and just enjoy the story lol.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi… you know that awkwardness that you feel when you run into an Ex after not seeing them for a long time? Yeah… this kind of feels similar. I want to apologize so much for not updating my stories recently, and I will not make excuses, though I will say honestly I let a ghost writer whose books I don't even read depress me. It was literally too depressing to think about Bamon or the series at all. Of course I know I shouldn't let the GW ending get to me, after all the story ended for me at midnight. Anyways… this is a three-shot, already completed. I had to get back into writing for Bamon again somehow and this is it. Also I've decided to complete one story at a time, so in your review if you could tell me which story you want completed first I will take the one that has the most requests and get to work.**

* * *

**Warning: this is an AU story; characters may seem OOC due to this fact. Also I apologize for any and all mistakes in advance.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say that I do not own The Vampire Diaries series? They belong to , and alloy entertainment…**

* * *

Damon Salvatore could hear the gentle swish of satin and lace with each step she took down the aisle.

Her heart pounding steadily in excitement, or was it in fear if the unknown.

With every step she took the voice in his head grew louder until it screamed at him, 'You're too late!'

He always was though, 'too late' when it came to romance.

He prided himself on being clever and cunning, but when it came to love, he always seemed to draw the short end of the stick.

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

He supposed that he could think of this particular time as a step towards success.

After all, for once he wasn't losing the girl to his saint of a brother Stefan.

He quietly lurked in the shadows of the chapel watching his little bird march her way closer to the object of her affection, the white wolf.

What was his name again?

Zed? Zebra?

It didn't matter.

In fact knowing his name would only make this all too real.

He could always use his speed to whisk the blushing bride away from this place and take her as his own...

This thought appealed to the dark and impulsive parts of himself.

He glanced at his little birds face, lit up with a beautiful smile and he knew that he could not take her happiness away even if it meant he couldn't have her.

Damon was a lot of things, selfish being one of them, and yet now that he knew his feelings for his little bird he knew that he could never be selfish with her.

He forced his eyes away from Bonnie and quietly exited the cathedral.

Even if he felt he deserved the pain of knowing that she was to wed another, it didn't mean that he could watch the ceremony.

He wanted to leave this place and numb his pain with hard liquor and blood, but he knew he couldn't leave.

He would go to the reception, dance with the bride, maybe even say a toast; all to make her happy in the only way he could now.

All of his brooding must have made him lose track of the time because now the guests started to make their noisy exit from the large double doors of the cathedral.

He stood at the edge of the crowed, trying not to stand out as he observed the lovely bride.

He watched as she scanned the crowed and smiled a bit as her brown eyes met his.

He knew she would find him; she always did.

It was as if she had a built-in radar tuned into him.

He gave her a subtle nod to reassure her that he would not just disappear.

She looked relieved.

It had been a while since Bonnie had talked to Damon.

He had kept his distance ever since the day he had confessed his love to her.

She would be lying if she said his confession didn't make her happy, but she was engaged to Zander and after years of longing for Damon who never saw her, it was good to be seen; to be the first choice for once.

It had been the hardest thing she had ever done to turn Damon down.

Her heart and her soul told her to say yes, but her mind said the opposite.

How could she be certain that he wasn't pining after Elena?

If she hurt zander and went on with Damon only for him to change his mind and want Elena again, than Zander's pain would be in vain and she couldn't do that.

Not to the man who only saw her.

Even so, a small part of her had hoped Damon would steal her away from that small chapel despite the fact that she had made him promise not to.

She stood quietly in the corner, watching as her guests enjoyed her reception.

She knew he would come soon and ask her to dance.

He had promised, and he always kept his word.

She hadn't noticed that she had begun to wring her heads together.

Her back stiffened as she felt his presence draw near and she turned to face him.

He bowed before her, a habit from all those years ago when he had been human she supposed, but it was all part of his charm.

"Damo-" she began, only to be quieted with his finger.

"Shhh."

Her brows knitted together as she looked into those onyx eyes that she had fallen into countless times before.

"I don't want you to apologize; you've done nothing to apologize for."

Although he had removed his finger from her lips she felt the lingering burn of his touch.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, what song was playing she couldn't say, for whenever she was with Damon the world around them seemed to dissolve leaving only them.

Her heart sped up as it always did when he was near, and the small smirk on his face told her he heard it.

She let him lead her in the dance, unsure if she could will her feet to move.

"Thank you." She said, tearing her eyes away from his.

She didn't elaborate on what she was thanking him for because it was for so much how she could ever begin.

She knew he needed no explanation, he knew her inside and out, maybe even better than he knew himself.

"Don't think this is me giving up." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him in question.

He let out a dark chuckle at her reaction but in an instant any humor was gone from his handsome features.

Her breath caught as his eyes smoldered, burning into hers and seeing past her walls and straight into her soul.

She knew he wanted to engrave his next words onto her soul so that she would never forget.

"Don't think the thought hasn't crossed my mind to just take you and leave this place, in fact it's even stronger now that I have you in my arms, but I won't. I want you to be happy, but I have not given up. There will be a day when he messes up and I will be there when he does. You know I am very persistent."

It was amazing, even now, after she had vowed to love another until death do them part, her heart beat for Damon.

Before she realized her eyes had filled up, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"Damon I-"

He stopped her once more.

"I know, and I won't make you say those words yet. Not until I can have you to myself."

He cupped her cheek, keeping her eyes on his until suddenly he stiffened and looked at something behind her.

"I believe that our dance is up little bird… remembered what I said."

She nodded, and she would.

**AN: again I apologize for any and all mistakes. I wanted to get this up quickly. I will also be uploading the other two parts, so hopefully you can just read every part together… R&R for a bottle of black magic wine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And on to part 2…**

**Disclaimer: If you still don't believe that I don't own TVD, please refer to the disclaimer in part one of this story.**

**Warning: This is an AU story; some characters may be OOC blah blah blah and sorry for all the mistakes in advance… I have yet to master the art of perfection, and Damon says I am a lost cause as a student…**

_Part 2 :_

_11 months later..._

Bonnie pasted a smile on her face before knocking on the boarding house door with one hand while balancing a warm pie in the other.

It was another holiday celebration that Zander couldn't make it to because he was busy with his pack.

As she waited for someone to answer the door she had become lost in her thoughts.

She was so distracted that she didn't hear the footsteps on the gravel behind her, so when she felt the tap on her shoulder she jumped; effectively losing her balance as well as the pie she had held. She closed her eyes tight, preparing herself for the pain that she would inevitably feel once she hit the ground; but it never came.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and let out the breath that she had held as she fell when she found herself peering into a pair of eyes she knew all too well.

For a moment, she let herself get lost in them as she had so many times before. The world seemed to disappear around them, and she only _slightly_ noticed that he still held her close to him after catching her; she only _slightly_ noticed that in his other hand he held the pie that she had thrown in surprise... And she only _slightly_ realized that her heart had skipped a beat as he stared intently into her eyes or that his name escaped her lips in a soft sigh.

"Damon..."

The moment however was shattered when the sound of the door opening assaulted her senses, bringing her back to reality. In a movement too quick for her to process he had stood her upright, placing the pie back into her hands, all before whoever opened the door came into view.

* * *

The boarding house was filled with the aroma of food, and filled with laughter. Despite the warm atmosphere Bonnie felt cold and exposed. She didn't need to look to know that a pair of onyx eyes was set on her, or that they saw straight through her happy façade. They always did. She shifted uncomfortably before excusing herself for a breath of fresh air. A moment longer she would have drowned from the thick tension that only they could feel in the small boardinghouse living room.

She now stood on the porch, taking a deep breath of cold air and letting it escape. She shivered slightly, not because of the cold despite the fact that she had left her coat inside, but because she knew he had followed her. She felt the weight of his leather jacket being draped around her shoulders and was instantly hit with the comfort of his scent.

"We wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He said simply.

His voice was like silk, caressing her ears and increasing her heartbeat. They hadn't spoken in so long that she had almost forgotten that his voice had the ability to do that to her. She exhaled, finding the courage to face him, only to find him staring out at the snow-covered scenery before them. Any words she had planned to say were immediately forgotten as she examined his beautiful features.

A small smile graced his lips and he let out a soft laugh; A rare sound for him to make, but breathtaking none the less.

He turned to her, amusement in his eyes, and she blushed under his soft gaze.

"I remember the first time I saw snow, I was a boy and it hardly ever snowed in Florence. I thought that the clouds had begun to fall." He paused, seemingly lost in the memory. "I was terrified." He smirked.

Bonnie laughed as she imagined the scene he described.

His eyes widened in surprise at the sound, it had been so long since he had heard her laugh and mean it. In a stern voice, trying to hide the smile that threatened to creep onto his face, he said, "Of course if you tell anyone, be ready to face the wrath that will rain down on you."

She tried to stifle her laughter but it couldn't be contained.

"I'm... Sorry. I...I can't help... It!" She said between her fit of laughter, her small clutching her side.

He crossed his arms and turned away, feigning anger his lips turned up into a hidden smirk.

Tentatively she took a step closer ready to tap him as she struggled to contain her laughter but he suddenly turned back to face her causing her to lose her balance. He easily caught her, his touch effectively stopping her laughter. Her cheeks became warm with blush as she averted her eyes from his.

"You're always catching me..." She breathed.

He set her on her feet, and turned her head gently to face him. The intense look in his midnight eyes took her breath away, seeming to burn through her.

"As long as I am on this earth, I won't let you fall. I will always be there to catch you." He said softly.

She knew what he meant, suddenly taken back to their conversation on her wedding day almost a year ago.

She tore her gaze away from him, unable to face the things it did to her. Only when she looked up her eyes widened and her face became hot with blush.

Damon followed her gaze and smirked, he looked back down at her, her eyes still focused on the small bundle of mistletoe tacked above them. Before she had time to realize what was happening, he had pressed his lips to hers.

Immediately she felt herself melt into his arms, her legs threatening to give out from beneath her as she returned his kiss. All too soon though reality came crashing down upon her and she broke the kiss.

It was wrong even though it felt so right.

"I-I have to go." She stammered before running off.

Damon knew that she would probably avoid him for a while, yet he still wouldn't regret kissing her.

Even if he had to just watch her from afar, he would be content as long as she was okay.

He smirked slightly at a new thought popped into his head.

"...and I will be there to catch her when she falls..." He whispered into the wind.

**AN: before you say the last line was OOC well psh your mama is OOC. Okay just kidding I know. But yeah I am in a weird mood so how about we all just join the OOC party with Damon?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Last part! Yay a completed story all in one day! I know, shocking! Anyways remember to leave which story you would like me to complete first. I want to get as much done because February I start school again and I will be juggling 5 college courses as well as trying to write… anyways here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD so stop asking!**

**Warning: this is an AU story and characters may be OOC, if you don't like that then stop reading NOW! Sorry for any mistakes you find…**

* * *

After the... Mistletoe incident, Bonnie had stopped coming to the boardinghouse. Damon still didn't regret kissing her, but he did however regret not taking into consideration how it would affect her. He knew that she was probably feeling riddled with guilt, and probably afraid that if she came over she would be tempting that small dark part of her that only he could bring out. Still he kept his promise to himself and checked up on her from time to time; discreetly of course.

Currently, he was circling around town in his crow form, trying to find a suitable... donor for his appetite. These days anyone was suitable provided they weren't hopped up on booze or some combination of drug. He had changed his classic hunting strategy of flirt, lure, and feed when he realized how he had felt about Bonnie. Since then, he opted for a more direct approach, cutting right to the chase (sometimes literally).

He was about to swoop down on his newly targeted prey, when a frantic call for help invaded his mind.

Needless to say, he collided not so gracefully into the man whom he had been about to feed on, leaving the man to stare in confusion at the black bird that lay in a heap on the ground as he rubbed the back of his head. The man stalked off muttering something about the 'bird flu'.

Damon however didn't hear this as he concentrated on his little bird's voice that seemed uncharacteristically weak. He took flight once more, if he had a heartbeat he knew that it would be in danger of failing in his state of panic.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to find the mangled skeleton of Bonnie's car that was now aflame. He had after all mastered the art of sensing her even when she wasn't aware.

For a moment he sucked in an unneeded breath as he stared into the unruly flames that engulfed the car before him, fearing the worst.

So it goes without saying that his heart almost burst with relief when he heard the soft whimper that came just within the tangle of trees that lined the deserted road.

Swiftly he changed forms and found his little bird lying limply at the woods entrance. Gently he scooped her up, so as not to cause her anymore pain than what she was already in.

It was the fastest he ever travelled as he made his way to the small home she shared with the white wolf. The man in question opened the door before he had even made it all the way up the driveway. The silver-haired man looked first to the broken woman in his arms and then his eyes narrowed into a glare at Damon himself.

"You-" Zander growled.

Sufficed to say that the two men did not like each other, considering they had an all too similar... interest at heart.

"We need to get her inside now!" Damon growled more in urgency than in anger.

Damon pushed past him and entered the house, answering Zander's unspoken questions on whether **_HE_** had ever been in the home he shared with his wife.

Reluctantly he followed the dark vampire and watched as he laid Bonnie's broken form on the nearest sofa. Any anger Zander felt was erased for the time being as his brow became etched in worry. Immediately he was at her side, taking her small hand into his.

Damon allowed the man a short moment to let everything sink in.

Surprisingly it was the latter that broke the silence first.

"She-" he gulped before continuing, "She won't make it... Will she."

Damon knew he wasn't asking him a question, yet he found himself answering the man anyways.

"No." He said in a tortured whisper.

Zander looked up at him suddenly.

"You can save her though. I-I want you to give her your blood."

Damon let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's not that simple..." He said after a short moment. He straightened his stance and continued in a sobering voice, "My blood _might_ heal her and she will remain... Human, but there is also a chance that she will-"

"Become like you." Zander finished with a nod.

"I know. And I am aware that if she changes that it would mean we could no longer be together... But I love her and I would rather live in a world where she exists at all then have her disappear forever." Zander said as he ran a frustrated hand through his silver hair.

It was rare for Damon to be surprised, and even rarer for it to so blatantly be displayed on his features. He had underestimated the young wolf before him, thinking that the man couldn't possibly love his little bird as much as he, but he was wrong. Damon suddenly felt a newfound sense of respect for him.

"I must be crazy right?" Zander let out a bitter chuckle before continuing on. "Of course I am more than hoping she will pull through this. I certainly am not ready to let her go... But if she- if she does become like you and I have no choice then I want you to promise me something."

Blue eyes met black ones.

"Promise me that you will take care of her. I am not blind to how you feel about her. I've known since we had first met, just as I know how she feels for you. I know she loves me, as I her, but if she changes you know it's impossible for me to stay with her... Even if I want to, there are others who will do whatever it takes to make sure that it ends, and I can't lose her _that_ way."

Damon nodded, knowing all too well that vampires and werewolves could not be together.

"I give you my word."

Zander placed a gentle kiss on Bonnie's hand and stepped aside for Damon to give her his blood.

Once it was done all they had left to do was wait...

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Bonnie concentrated quietly on the deer that grazed upon the foliage that lined the wooded floor before pouncing upon it with a graceful leap from the place in which she hid. After taking only enough blood to satisfy her thirst, she released the deer, watching as it retreated to the safety of the dense woods.

The sound of clapping made her spin around to face the person responsible for it.

"Are you sure you weren't a vampire in another life." The dark vampire asked her amused.

A big smile graced her lips as she launched herself into his arms, knocking them both to the ground.

"I just learned from the best."

"You really should be more careful with me, I'm fragile." He said with a smirk.

After the accident she had awoken as a vampire. Damon told her what Zander did for her, and though she was sad at first knowing that it had to end the way it did, she knew that he would forever be her friend. Surprisingly Damon and Zander had become much more tolerable of each other.

Understandably she needed time to adjust not only to being a vampire, but to her new life in general.

Of course Damon didn't mind, he was after all patient.

"Sorry... I forget how much strength I have now." She looked away and Damon knew that if she was human she would be blushing.

In a swift move he had them both on their feet, helping her to remove the leaves from her crimson colored hair.

He paused when she wrapped her fingers around his arm, his eyes meeting her warm brown ones. Her state was intense enough to pause all time, the sound of nature that had been so loud before seemed to stop also anticipating what was about to happen.

"Damon... I need you to catch me," She breathed.

He gave her a puzzled look seeing as she was standing perfectly up right.

"Because I'm falling, fast and hard... For you." She finished.

In an instant he had her in his arms; his lips met hers in a kiss more intense than they had ever shared before. Unbeknownst to them of the white wolf that fled the scene content that a promise being fulfilled.

They didn't regret the way things happened, or what had transpired for them to get to this point. It only proved to them more that their love was fate... and that true love would stand the test of time.

**AN: so that's it... I hope you enjoyed this little story. Tell me your thoughts, questions, um need a math tutor? I don't know. your opinion is much appreciated. hope everyone had a great holiday now I am going to take a nap lol. Love, Peace, and... chicken grease? don't ask.**


End file.
